Elska
by FrostSpear
Summary: A short story of gamers turning to a couple.
1. Introduction

As an author of both Second World and Stand series, I, FrostSpear, am publishing to you a short story. Not a novel, but a short story. A short story that involves two gamers from different countries. But let me tell you this, THIS IS NOT NON-FICTION; but of course there is even a destiny of two gamers who started as gamers and ended as intimate partners, much like husbands and wives and stuff. In this short story, entitled "Elska", the two protagonists were lovers that begun as gamers of a very famous game played by many, which is Dota 2.

Dota 2 is a worldwide famous online game, it is played by so many players around the world. Even many professional Dota gamers were even playing for international championships and events. Even spectators are fans of international Dota teams like Alliance, Na'Vi, Team Secret, Evil Geniuses and many, many more. In Elska, by the way, one of the protagonists is a professional gamer while the other one is just a casual gamer. If Dota 2 for many players is "unfit for noobs", well it actually depends on the strategy, teamwork, and skill of a player.

Elska is a separate story and not part of either series, but it may trigger a tribute to a possible sequel or even a prequel of these series mentioned. And by the way, the word "elska" means "love" in Icelandic language, triggering its romance genre. Also, the Philippines and Iceland are the countries involved in such short story.

A casual gamer and a hardcore gamer in love, as the story is. "Elska" is a story of a noob Dota 2 gamer named Lucas and a professional gamer named Zoe meeting themselves in Dota 2 in opposing teams and later getting closer to chat mates and eventually into a couple before being ended by a sudden riot.

Just like the game "Devil May Cry" being a game parody of Dante Alighieri's "The Divine Comedy", "Elska" is my parody of Shakespeare's "Romeo & Juliet" which is planned by the co-creator of Second World series. Short story, one chapter for one whole plot. So, are you ready for this?


	2. Elska: A Short Story

This girl is bitter, having lovelife problems. She no longer focused about love and relationships anymore. But, she wants to play computer games like many boys frequently do. Around her, girls only do Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, and posting their own feelings about their relationships towards their admirers. The posts are frequently shared posts from pages, "hugot lines", selfies, "foodporns" and "expressive content".

* * *

 **Online Posts:**

 _"All those clocks and watches and you still have no time for me?"_

 _"You couples will just break up!"_

 _"I'm getting used to being hurt."_

 _"I'm tired of understanding you! I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of trying to love you but you cannot even do it to me! I'm tired of all you!"_

 _"Please chat me! I'm begging you!"_

 _"This vase breaks up to pieces when falling on the floor, like my heart being broken to pieces."_

 _"I f***ing hate being seen!"_

 _"People judge quickly without analyzing the truth."_

 _"If you really love that person, put an effort to it!"_

 _"My mad posts never hit you; but if you are affected, bad luck for you."_

* * *

That bitter girl just logged out her Facebook and logged in to Steam. Activating Dota 2, she just played alone and no other Dota 2 gamer noticed her.

* * *

 _"Username: Zoe"_

 _"Password: ***************"_

* * *

The girl's name is Zoe, a Dota 2 gamer but bitter when it comes to lovelife. In her account, she had 8K MMR with balanced statistics. All her stats are high, and she mainly used carry heroes that are fitting for middle lane.

Finding an all-pick match, she was assigned at the radiant side. She picked a Windranger and immediately entered the middle lane.

Wearing her spectacles and combing her hair for ponytail and bangs, this girl in black came to play.

* * *

 **Dota 2 Line-up:**

 _Radiant: Axe, Windranger, Bloodseeker, Riki, Witch Doctor_

 _Dire: Lina, Pudge, Phantom Lancer, Juggernaut, Dazzle_

* * *

 **Announcement and Notification:**

 _"The battle begins!"_

 _"Bloodseeker activated a bounty rune."_

 _"Juggernaut activated a bounty rune."_

* * *

Later...

* * *

 **Announcement and Notification:**

 _"First blood!"_

 _"Windranger just pwned Juggernaut for 700 gold!"_

 _"Bloodseeker just pwned Phantom Lancer for 315 gold!"_

 _"Lina just pwned Bloodseeker for 324 gold!"_

 _"Windranger just pwned Lina for 319 gold!"_

 _"Pudge just pwned Witch Doctor for 315 gold!"_

* * *

Zoe, still calm and reserved, went farming and buying her desired items.

* * *

 **Dota 2 In-game Chat (Zoe's POV):**

 _"Bloodseeker's player: nice"_

 _"Juggernaut's player: wind why me"_

 _"Axe's player: wind target you cuz you so noob"_

 _"Pudge's player: who among us is the great noob"_

 _"Zoe (as Windranger): surprise motherf***er"_

 _"Axe's player: first blood"_

 _"Bloodseeker's player: why you die repeatedly"_

 _"Juggernaut's player: f***"_

 _"Pudge's player: noob team"_

 _"Bloodseeker's player: we have f***ing windranger!"_

 _"Pudge's player: our team is noob esp jugger"_

* * *

Every ambush, the Juggernaut in her game is easy to be killed. His allies are even no match for Zoe's Windranger. Easily, a good game was adhered to her Radiant team. Zoe is even commended.

Switching to Facebook, she still saw so many posts about "expressive content".

"Why do these peeps still express their feelings online? Are they afraid to express them personally in real scenario?" Zoe complained.

"Zoe, I guess those peeps are shy to do so in person. You know, Zoe, even cyber space acts as real world nowadays." one of her female friends responded.

"AND ALMOST ALL POSTS ARE ABOUT LOVE LIFE!"

"Teenagers act like adults even if their age is not yet fitting for love life. Who knows. Even teenagers do something that was for adults only. Even you did it, Zoe. You have a love life before, aren't ya?"

"Ailah please shut up!"

"Sad but true, isn't it? I even experienced that before, when I was at my first year in high school."

"You know what, I don't want to have a love life anymore! I want to be free being single! I don't want to be in a relationship with any guy! Guys are taken!"

"Who knows."

One of Zoe's friends, the shorter Ailah, wearing a pink blouse, a black headband, and short pants; also surfed the Internet via Facebook to chat with someone else while liking every post seen.

"All I do is just play Dota 2 and continue to do ANYTHING EXCEPT HAVING A BOYFRIEND."

"Dota 2, Zoe? DOTA 2?"

"Yes, Dota 2. I hate girly games because it's kinda boring in my part."

"You know, Zoe, many guys want girls who play Dota 2 or any online RPG game just like you."

"Reading pocketbooks makes me bored every time. I'm sick of reading romance novels."

"Look at those guys there, they're playing Dota 2. If you find one who is turning you on, then go!"

"I won't mind. Let them be. I don't wanna wait just for nobody. Loving a guy just makes me feel pain."

"What's your problem, Zoe? You hate guys? Come on, pal. Just a first try and you'll surrender?"

"Ailah, yes, I hate guys. They are ALL TAKEN by someone else! Also, they commonly gave me false hope! If I were having a gun, I will shoot them one by one. I don't give a damn if I will be captured by the police. All they gave me is FALSE HOPE!"

"Zoe, I want you not to generalize everything because we're all different. Not all peeps are like that."

Suddenly, a Steam notification was beeped.

* * *

 _"STEAM: Lucas Dale is adding you."_

* * *

"Lu... cas... Dale? The one who is noob at playing Juggernaut?" asked Zoe to herself.

To check about Lucas' stats, its level is even low and it also stated that the last match was when he used Juggernaut and lost.

Zoe attempted to reject Lucas' request but Ailah denied her offer.

"ZOE! DON'T!" Ailah screamed.

"You b****! You even frightened me at an instant!" Zoe cussed.

"Lucas Dale, isn't he?"

"Whatever, I just wanna reject his Steam request."

"He's handsome and still single!"

"Still single? Are you f***ing serious, pal?"

"He's just a lazy man without any GF, Zoe."

"He's even playing Dota 2, but I don't want noobs in my account."

"Zoe, you're so damn judgmental, aren't you? Just because you hate guys and that Lucas guy is a noob, you're just gonna reject his request? You might not know that he made himself a noob and fell in love with you. Come on, just accept."

"I've seen him in my own eyes! He's playing a Juggernaut in Dota 2 and never got any kill! I even killed him FIVE TIMES!"

"You'll gonna miss an opportunity, Zoe, IF AND ONLY IF you rejected his request in your Steam. You'll never know if that Lucas is not like anyone giving you 'false hope' or being brutal to you."

Zoe sighed in Ailah's annoyance.

"Here you go as you say, Ailah. You forced me to believe in your nonsense."

"Nonsense? It's even an impression!"

"Whatever."

As Zoe clicked the "Accept" button in Lucas' request, Ailah turned back to her Facebook and chatted the same friend.

Zoe even received a chat message from Lucas.

* * *

 **Steam Chat (Zoe's POV):**

 _"LUCAS: hi"_

 _"ZOE: hi, who u?"_

 _"LUCAS: i'm da 1 using jugger"_

 _"ZOE: oh, tnx 4 commending me"_

 _"LUCAS: but i'm not killed because of my noob style"_

 _"ZOE: what?"_

 _"LUCAS: i'm killed by u 4 intention"_

 _"ZOE: what intention"_

 _"LUCAS: the 1 u must know"_

 _"ZOE: what is it?"_

 _"LUCAS: can i join ur party?"_

 _"ZOE: sure"_

 _"LUCAS: can i add you in facebook?"_

 _"ZOE: it's ok, what's your name there?"_

 _"LUCAS: you'll gonna add me?"_

 _"ZOE: no, i just wanna know"_

 _"LUCAS: lucas dale kyrkjegillen"_

 _"ZOE: weird"_

 _"LUCAS: weird?"_

 _"ZOE: yeah, that surname"_

 _"LUCAS: it's not even weird 2 me"_

 _"ZOE: eh?"_

 _"LUCAS: i'm from iceland"_

 _"ZOE: ah that's why"_

 _"LUCAS: what's your name there?"_

 _"ZOE: zoe arrieta"_

 _"LUCAS: where do u live?"_

 _"ZOE: i'm from the philippines"_

 _"LUCAS: i might say filipinos in dota 2 r great bashers or cussers"_

 _"ZOE: i apologize"_

 _"LUCAS: can u invite me?"_

 _"ZOE: party?"_

 _"LUCAS: yes"_

 _"ZOE: i will"_

 _"LUCAS: tnx"_

* * *

A Facebook request still showed Lucas adding Zoe online.

* * *

 _"FB: Lucas Dale Kyrkjegillen - Confirm or Delete"_

 _"ZOE: Confirm."_

* * *

"Aweeeeeeeeeee! I'll support you, Zoe, good luck." Ailah made fun of Zoe.

"Shut up, Ailah!" Zoe denied.

"What the hell!"

"Lucas is never my boyfriend! Why did you even jump to conclusions, Ailah? What about you and your Stephen?"

"F*** you, Zoe! Stephen is even my friend, we're never even a couple!"

"You b****..."

"OK, gonna go now. Look, my time is almost up. Bye, Zoe!"

"Fine. Bye."

Ailah, now out of the Internet cafe, strolled to a bit distant playground for a swing. Her two other friends were there also.

One of her friends, wearing a pink-and-white-striped sleeveless shirt and short brown pants, rushed to Ailah to initiate.

"Your kokkers, boss! He's there!" the girl in striped shirt called.

"What about your kokkers, boss?" Ailah responded.

"Excuse me, I don't have my kokkers!"

"Liar! You secretly have kokkers!"

Another of Ailah's friends, wearing a red blouse and short black pants, interrupted.

"Enough talk about kokkers-kokkers thingy! I don't understand what kokkers means!"

"Oops... I'm sorry, chay. Ailah and I just knew the 'kokkers' thingy. Actually it's a jargon."

"Jargon?" Ailah was perplexed.

"Yes, it's a jargon."

"Since we're even barkadas with Zoe, why can't you define the meaning of 'kokkers', boss?"

A boy, far from the three girls, surfed the Internet via Facebook by mobile data connection. He checked the Dota 2 posts for updates and events while looking for anyone to chat in his Messenger app.

* * *

 **Facebook Contacts (Stephen's POV, only names are shown):**

 _Vergil Faulkerson_

 _Mitzi Oquialda_

 _Ailah Sydiengco_

 _Marie Jeanne Torres_

 _LJ Salumbides_

 _Anthony Rivera_

* * *

This sitting guy in white hat, white shirt and black trousers was plugging his earphones to listen to his favorite songs.

Those three girls came to the same guy. Ailah attempted to remove his earphones to listen to her. The other two just stood aside, far from the bench the guy sat.

"Hi Stephen!" Ailah greeted.

"Hey... what made you..." the guy, who was Stephen, responded.

"Come on... It's actually my routine every afternoon. Cafe, playground, then home. That's all."

"I'll spectate a game event, Ailah, so sorry if I cannot make this convo long. Gonna go to the cafe. Farewell."

"Stephen!"

"It's OK Ailah. Maybe tomorrow he will not spectate any event." the girl in red blouse said.

"Tsk... I just hope that I will have a serious talk with him, yet he will just focus on his gaming? My goodness..."

"Ailah, you know what, you didn't consider his situation..."

"Mitzi, is that it? Stephen just left for spectating his game event, and to me it's not even worth it!"

"Ailah, game events are game events. Also, Stephen has a priority in such time. I may suggest that you must do the same later or tomorrow." the girl in red, who was Mitzi, suggested.

"Tsk... As soon as I came to him, he left."

"Give him a chance. That's it. Otherwise, go back to the cafe."

"Damn..." Ailah went back to the cafe in a rush.

"Ailah!" Mitzi chased her.

* * *

In the cafe, Zoe, as Mirana; and Lucas, as Spirit Breaker; were in a party and went as allies in the Dire team.

Stephen was at Zoe's left, spectating an international Dota 2 game.

At the entrance, Mitzi and Ailah grew exhausted. Zoe remained calm and still playing Dota 2.

"Zoe Arrieta, right?" Stephen initiated.

"Yes, why?" Zoe answered.

"8K MMR is more like a famous professional Dota 2 gamer."

"I know that."

"Do you know anything about Vergil Faulkerson?"

"Nope. I haven't confronted him."

"The one skilled of playing Shadow Fiend, Puck, Invoker, and some hard-to-play heroes?"

"I haven't faced that guy."

"He's a foreigner from Sweden. And by the way, you also have a foreign friend, right?"

"Yes. It's Lucas Dale Kyrkjegillen from Iceland."

"Lucas? He even had online friendships with Vergil."

"What? Lucas is Vergil's friend?"

"Yes. Vergil annually goes to Iceland. You know, Vergil is quite a joker. Also, Lucas played Dota 2 because of him."

"Vergil made Lucas play Dota 2, huh? Did he chat you?"

"Yes. He frequently trades Dota items with me and his also includes Lucas."

"By the way, where did that Vergil guy get his name?"

"His dad is an avid Devil May Cry gamer before. Now, he focused more of his work. In this case, too, Vergil plays DMC."

"By the way, what game are you spectating?"

"Wings Gaming vs. Fnatic."

"Just continue watching the game. I'll have a comeback because Lucas is still a noob even with a Spirit Breaker. By the way, I knew you because of your chat with Ailah."

"Hahaha. Ailah, to me, is like an easy-go-angry crybaby. Even her close friends Mitzi and LJ noticed it."

"Where are her two friends, Stephen?"

"Let me see... They're at the entrance. But I just saw Ailah with Mitzi, just because those girls tried me not to watch this famous clash."

"Ailah demanded you for this, I'm sure. To me, she's a crazy clown." Zoe put jokes.

"Hahaha... That's what she is, actually." Stephen chuckled.

Meanwhile...

"You're trying to get Stephen back to the playground, right?" Mitzi guessed.

"Why? You'll just let him watch a nonsense game for an hour?" Ailah demanded.

"To you, it's a nonsense. To him, it's his hobby playing games and stuff. Why can't you just accept and go with the flow?"

"Damn this..."

The girl in pink stripes rushed to the cafe to meet Ailah and Mitzi at the same location.

"LJ?" both girls called.

"What just happened to Ailah, chay?" LJ, the one in pink stripes, asked.

"Ailah is still pumped up for Stephen." Mitzi replied.

"Just because of the game event he mentioned at!" Ailah added.

"Why can't ya go in? Stephen is in there."

"The cafe doesn't want bystanders!"

"Oh come on... Or maybe you hate the cafe's owner..."

"I simply don't!"

Because of this, Ailah was motivated to go inside the cafe.

"Zoe! Stephen!" she called.

"Ailah! What made you go here?" Zoe asked.

"That Stephen is motivated to watch THIS!" Ailah pointed the monitor Stephen was using.

"Oh come on... Give him a break."

"Damn!" Ailah immediately walked out of the cafe.

"That b****." Zoe cussed without anyone hearing.

* * *

Later at night, after Zoe's gaming, Zoe herself surfed the Internet via Facebook by mobile data in her house. Every night, Lucas was her chat mate. All of her FB friends' posts were still more on expressive content. All of Lucas' FB friends were sharing posts related to Dota 2, especially the mentioned Vergil Faulkerson.

* * *

 **Facebook Chat (Zoe's POV):**

 _"LUCAS: hey"_

 _"ZOE: what"_

 _"LUCAS: i just wanna tell u somthin"_

 _"ZOE: and what iz it"_

 _"LUCAS: i kinda liked u"_

 _"ZOE: srsly pal?"_

 _"LUCAS: ofc"_

 _"ZOE: btw i actually hate guys"_

 _"LUCAS: ..."_

 _"ZOE: no no no lucas it's not what i mean"_

 _"LUCAS: eh?"_

 _"ZOE: i hate guys except you and my dota buddies"_

 _"LUCAS: i don't understand"_

 _"ZOE: i also liked u..."_

 _"LUCAS: nvm zoe"_

 _"ZOE: tsk..."_

 _"LUCAS: juz go str8 2 da point"_

 _"ZOE: lucas i like u 2!"_

 _"LUCAS: whatever"_

 _"ZOE: ur handsome in ur pictures"_

 _"LUCAS: eh?"_

 _"ZOE: u know what, lucas, ur 1 of da guys i really like; look at u! handsome, light-skinned, tall; that's what i like when it comes 2 guys; but u know? guys cannot b trusted, they gave me false hope and they are taken by someone else"_

 _"LUCAS: n why me?"_

 _"ZOE: ur my exception 4 now"_

 _"LUCAS: srsly pal?"_

 _"ZOE: isn't it obvious?"_

* * *

The next day in Lucas' cafe in Iceland, Lucas himself surfed the Internet and played Dota 2. Zoe, who was in his chat box, wasn't online. Lucas had his long yellow sweater, brown trousers, and beige boots on. It was close to fall in such place.

* * *

 _Time in Iceland: 9:00 A.M._

 _Time in the Philippines: 5:00 P.M._

* * *

A guy in black jacket, long black trousers, brown boots, and a brown beret opened the same cafe. He stripped his beret and loosened his jacket. There came his blue inner shirt.

That guy did the same routine with Lucas: Dota 2.

"Lucas!" he called.

"So, what are you up to?" Lucas asked.

"Same routine. Cafe to Dota, as spectator or player." the guy replied.

"You got addicted to those events in Dota 2, huh? Much like you're into cosmetic items."

"Like I said, from mythical to arcana, it's all I ever wanted. I need more items. I don't want common items. I don't need them anymore because I got used to."

"Who's your chat mate there, Vergil?"

"Stephen Avellino, from the Philippines. He's quite trading me items every chat when needed." the guy in black and blue, who was actually Vergil Faulkerson, stated the game trade.

"Actually I'm low-leveled in such game."

"It's fine, I can give you items if you want."

"No need for me. I can accept items."

"Tsk... this can be bad luck for you if you still act like a retard."

Lucas sighed in annoyance to Vergil's words. Suddenly, the door was open for a guy in brown jacket, black trousers, white boots and an orange cloth fastened at his neck.

"Cyrus!" Vergil called that guy.

"Wanna party in Dota 2, Vergil?" Cyrus, the guy in brown jacket, suggested.

"Come on here. We'll include this noob beside me."

"You mean Lucas?"

"Yes, and if we win, my prediction charm will unlock a set. And by the way, Stephen comes into play."

"Stephen? That Filipino Dota player?"

"So it is said."

* * *

In Zoe's case, at the same time, she was with Ailah and her two other friends. All of these mentioned used cell phones to take selfies in the playground. Stephen wasn't there, but the four girls just chitchatted.

"So Zoe, meet my close friends!" Ailah suggested.

"Who are they?" Zoe asked as she never knew those.

"The girl in pink stripes is LJ, and the other one in red is Mitzi."

"Nice to meet you gals. By the way, gonna go now. Let me follow such routine I have."

"But why?"

"Dota 2 matters. Or maybe for my chat mate."

"Haha! I know it, Zoe! I know it!"

"You know it so shut up! Gonna go now."

Mitzi just interrupted as soon as Zoe was about to leave.

"Can we add you in Facebook?" she requested.

"Chay! I had her FB name, we're FB friends." Ailah insisted.

"Oh really? What is her name there?"

"Zoe Arrieta."

"OK, now let her leave, there's even an online matter, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good luck to your kokkers, Zoe!" LJ even said to Zoe.

* * *

 _Time in Iceland: 10:00 A.M._

 _Time in the Philippines: 6:00 P.M._

* * *

In Iceland, Lucas, Cyrus and Vergil all surfed the Internet via Facebook. Lucas was initiated in a chat by Zoe. Vergil just wondered why Lucas suddenly left their party in Dota 2.

"Why you left, Lucas?" Vergil asked.

"Gonna surf Facebook and liked every post shared and published. Also, someone's chatting me." Lucas replied, with his chat box beeping once.

"You rarely posted something, as always."

"Yeah, who cares, Vergil?"

"I see, you've got yourself cold even in Dota 2."

"You'll never know, actually. Just don't speak to me like a retard."

* * *

 **Facebook Contacts (Lucas' POV, only names are mentioned):**

 _Zoe Arrieta_

 _Vergil Faulkerson_

 _Cyrus Lofgren_

 _Jayne Nicole Lindberg_

* * *

In the Philippines, Zoe got two friend requests in Facebook.

* * *

 _"FB: Mitzi Oquialda - Confirm or Delete"_

 _"ZOE: Confirm."_

 _"FB: LJ Salumbides - Confirm or Delete"_

 _"ZOE: Confirm._

* * *

"So this is what Ailah said to me a while ago. Mitzi and LJ immediately added me in Facebook." Zoe analyzed.

"Ailah and her close friends are even crazy." Stephen, who was currently watching a Dota WTF moment in Youtube, said.

"Crazy? Why'd ya say that so?"

"Those gals will try to make fun of you and what you do now."

"And who cares? I can easily be made fun, at least I cannot suffer the pain."

"Whatever you say, pal."

Outside the cafe, Ailah, Mitzi and LJ chitchatted.

"What just happened to Zoe? She doesn't even join us in this damn gathering!" LJ said.

"You know, Zoe is a pro Dota 2 gamer, and her chat mate is a foreigner from Iceland." Ailah stated.

"Iceland?"

"Yes, and the foreigner is named Lucas."

"Also a Dota 2 gamer?"

"Yeah, but Zoe said he's a noob."

"How come she accepted his request?"

"I just liked her to accept his request, for her to have a possible 'kokkers'."

"Aha! Well it may be a great thing for Zoe to be once again motivated. She will possibly have kokkers after all."

"Haha!"

"Well, it might also follow Ailah's case with Stephen. Sadly, she denied." Mitzi interrupted.

"Me? With Stephen? Just friends! Nothing else!" it was Ailah who denied insistedly

* * *

 _Time in Iceland: 12:00 P.M._

 _Time in the Philippines: 8:00 P.M._

* * *

In Iceland, Vergil and Cyrus kept playing Dota 2 and Lucas left the cafe. Lucas, upon walking, grabbed his cell phone.

"Lucas!" Vergil shouted.

"Yeah?" Lucas responded calmly.

"Where're ya goin'?"

"We'll gonna have a vacation. Maybe I'm gonna stay home all day. Tomorrow I'll go travel to the Philippines for both sight seeing and Dota gaming."

"You'll go to where Stephen lives? Please include me in your plane ticket! I'm gonna go there too!"

"Go inform your parents if you want to." Lucas encouraged, shutting the door of the cafe.

"Lucas! COME BACK HERE!" Vergil, seeing Lucas leaving, screamed for him to come back in.

"VERGIL!" Cyrus interrupted by his scream.

"Cyrus, I'll go to the Philippines. I'm gonna follow Lucas, and find Stephen's hometown."

"And what will you do next? Dueling with Stephen and any Filipino professional?"

"Obviously."

Outisde, as Lucas walked his way home, a girl in beige sweater, black trousers, and grey boots suddenly followed him.

"Lucas! Stop right there!" the girl called.

"Jayne?" Lucas responded.

"Lucas... please don't leave beside me..."

"The hell I care."

"I'm begging you, Lucas, please don't leave! Stay by my side, please."

"No. I have another business to do. So just shut up."

"Lucas... please..."

Lucas went further and left Jayne alone.

"Jayne!" the hurried Vergil called.

"What'd ya want from me?" Jayne asked.

"Lucas. Where is he?"

"He left."

"Oh f***... OK thanks. Gonna leave now, I will follow him."

"Where are you going, Vergil?"

"Like I said, I'll follow him. I will bear everything you say and pass 'em to him."

"Vergil..."

"Huh?"

"Tell Lucas... that I still love him..."

"Whatever you say, Jayne."

Vergil rushed straight ahead to chase Lucas, who was actually far away.

* * *

In the Philippines, Zoe initiated a chat to Lucas, now staying at home.

* * *

 **Facebook Chat (Zoe's POV):**

 _"ZOE: hi lucas"_

 _"LUCAS: hello"_

 _"ZOE: can u tell me what ur doing?"_

 _"LUCAS: i'll have a vacation"_

 _"ZOE: where?"_

 _"LUCAS: well, ull know f ull c me there"_

 _"ZOE: philippines?"_

 _"LUCAS: exactly"_

 _"ZOE: who's ur companion?"_

 _"LUCAS: my fam"_

 _"ZOE: good luck in ur trip lucas, i hope i'll c u"_

 _"LUCAS: whatever"_

 _"ZOE: *wink emoticon*"_

 _"LUCAS: so, ready? i'll leave"_

 _"ZOE: pls don't leave me! i'm not yet done chatting u"_

 _"LUCAS: what?"_

 _"ZOE: i won't leave u, so must u"_

 _"LUCAS: whatever, btw i'll leave"_

 _"ZOE: pls don't"_

 _"LUCAS: our flight is decided, also, no cell phones on during the flight"_

 _"ZOE: *sad emoticon*"_

 _"LUCAS: so bye"_

* * *

Later, Zoe surfed the Internet by her cell phone, while hearing the sound of a flying airplane up in the night sky. She suddenly went out to witness the flying airplane, while Ailah, Stephen, Mitzi and LJ were on a rush to do the same thing Zoe did.

"Vergil... has come..." Stephen said, seeing a Nordic design in the airplane.

"Vergil?" Mitzi was perplexed.

"My chat mate from Sweden. He said he will come here."

"Zoe... could this be Lucas?"

"Maybe..." Zoe replied Mitzi's questions.

A girl in white shirt, short black pants, black head band, and purple slippers rushed to Mitzi and Ailah.

"Jeanne!" Mitzi called.

"Hi, guys!" Jeanne, the white-shirted gal, responded.

"So, we're watching an airplane with a Nordic design, Jeanne. Possibly, Zoe's kokker has ridden there." LJ said.

"Kokker? I don't understand."

"Never mind."

"Tsk. Anyways, who's with you, LJ?"

"Mitzi, Ailah, Zoe, and Steph."

"OK fine..."

Far away, a guy in black shirt and long pants sneaked to find Zoe.

"What are they just seeing? A blue airplane? Tsk... never mind." he said.

Stephen left the girls to walk away home. He just sought the guy in black blocking his way.

"Anthony." Steph said.

"Stephen? What're ya doing 'ere?" Anthony, the guy in black, responded.

"Actually I'm just asking you... the same question. What're ya doing 'ere?"

"I'm looking for my beloved Zoe Arrieta."

"Why can't you just immediately go there with the girls? You're wasting time sneaking in."

"Really? Why can't you piss off me?"

"Actually you're blocking my way. Let me piss off and you go quick."

"Fine, we both understood."

Stephen and Anthony both left. Anthony rushed to where Zoe was.

"Hey Zoe!" he called.

"Anthony. What're ya doin' 'ere?" Zoe coldly responded him by a question.

"I'm here to confess."

"What?"

"I think... I love you..."

"You just think, you just say, but you never do."

"But I did something..."

"Is that it? You did something but without any effort? You hoped something for me but it was all a bad luck? Come on, Anthony, you're even giving me false hope!"

"Zoe, it doesn't work that way!"

"It doesn't work? It's all because of your foolishness! Continue having monkey business with your new girlfriend. I don't need to talk to you right now. Piss off."

"Tsk... to hell with you..." Anthony left Zoe alone.

Zoe left home after the encounter against Anthony. Stephen wasn't around. Three other girls stayed out and roamed around together.

A strongly shut door in Zoe's house was heard. This made Ailah frightened.

"Geez..." she said.

"What just happened to Zoe?" Jeanne asked.

"It's all about her former relationship with Anthony."

"Ah, that false-hoping guy Zoe mentioned."

"They broke up because of him giving false hope and bad luck."

"Of course we all hate false-hoping guys."

* * *

 _Time in Iceland: 5:30 A.M._

 _Time in the Philippines: 1:30 P.M._

* * *

In the playground, Zoe grabbed her cell phone and surfed the Internet via Facebook, searching for Lucas' profile for his posts regarding his successful flight with his family.

Slowly turning her eyes to a walking traveler with shades, in white sando, black pants, orange cap, black shoes, and a heavy backpack, she ran to perceive if that guy was Lucas, considering the posts in his FB profile.

"Are you... Lucas Dale... Kyrkjegillen?" Zoe asked the traveler.

"Who are you, by the way?" the same traveler responded.

"Zoe Arrieta."

The traveler took off his shades. In response, Zoe was astonished upon seeing a handsome face.

"Do you wanna know who I am? I'm Lucas Dale Kyrkjegillen. Nice to meet you, personally." the traveler identified himself as Lucas and shook hands to Zoe.

"I've never seen... such a noob Dota 2 player... who is actually... a handsome guy..."

"Never mind about me. It's all according to plan visiting here."

"What made you visit our beloved country, Lucas?"

"Business."

"You... You're quite tall... I cannot even reach your precious cheeks..."

"Actually, Europeans are taller in height."

"It's even my first time meeting a foreigner in person, just like you..."

"Really? I've thought you've met a foreigner before, or even a celebrity you idolized."

"I've never thought... that such chats of ours... become true..."

"And I'm here standing in front of you."

"You know Lucas, I really, really liked you."

"Who knows?"

"Can you stay here for longer?"

"Actually once the business is done, I will go back home."

"Your parents' business?"

"Exactly. I just go with them cuz no one guarded my apartment. If possible, I can play Dota 2 with you for a date."

"Dota 2? For a date? Sure, I will!"

"But I must ask you when you will be available."

"I can be available any time with you."

"Are you serious? Even I didn't take my lunch."

"You know what? Even I didn't take my lunch too! But we have an eatery right there. Come on! We'll take lunch together!"

"What are you waiting for? Here's my ten cents."

"Ten cents? You're rich, Lucas! Go treat me!"

"So be it."

Lucas and Zoe wandered to the eatery for a lunch, while the guy just suffered a mild headache due to jet lag. In the eatery, Ailah was spotted.

Lucas, having fish and beef smoked and eaten, munched them with only the bones left. He even grabbed his strawberry yogurt on. Zoe, on the other hand, just made her stomach full with rice, chicken, and vegetables.

"Is this... a date?" Ailah sought the two eating their own style of lunch.

"Go get busy, Ailah! We're eating our own lunch, remember?" Zoe insisted.

"Whatever you say, pal." Ailah left for her house business to be fulfilled.

Lucas just finished a small jar of strawberry yogurt. Another jar was grabbed but he paused for a moment.

"Do you want this strawberry yogurt, Zoe?" he requested.

"Oh sureness! Gimme! Gimme!" Zoe responded with likeness of yogurt.

"This jar is all yours."

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

Later, the two ate yogurt in the same eatery.

"Lucas..." Zoe called.

"Yeah?" Lucas responded.

"You know what? I have something to confess..."

"Hmmm?"

"You know what...? I..."

"What?"

"I... I think... I love you..."

"Damn this..."

Standing up, Zoe went near to Lucas and held his cheeks.

"Hey Zoe! What are you doing?" Lucas was perplexed.

Not knowing the purpose, Lucas was just kissed by Zoe in his lips. In response, he was shocked.

"Oops... I... apologize... I'm sorry..." Zoe apologized and ran away.

Lucas was left alone in the eatery along with the finished food on the table.

* * *

Stephen, now planning to go out of the Internet cafe, opened the door and suddenly saw a traveler in black sando, brown trousers, grey shoes, and a knapsack placed on a table outside. He was perplexed, trying to perceive if it was Vergil.

"Vergil... Faulkerson?" he asked the traveler.

Both stared at each other at that time. Stephen was still confused of the unfamiliar face of the traveler.

* * *

It was raining, while Lucas just put on his black jacket on and equipping an umbrella. He walked home alone slowly. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"LUCAS!" a voice was heard.

Lucas just turned back without a sound. Upon seeing a girl in black, who ran after him, he perceived Zoe.

"Yeah..." he responded.

"Lucas... Can I go with you?" Zoe requested.

"Why could you? I'm actually on my way home."

"But, Lucas, please..."

"And you're even wet in the rain. Why can't you just go back home?"

"I won't go home without you!"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, OK? I really love you!"

"You can't be serious..."

"I'm serious, Lucas, really, really serious. And I honestly need your sincere reply! Do you even feel love? Do you even love me?"

A short duration of silence happened, with a flash of lightning and a short clap of thunder.

"Yes, Zoe. I also love you. Just go back home or you'll be sick. I'm actually concerned of you."

"I don't care! I don't care if I will be sick, as long as I'm with you by your side, not leaving you till death!"

"Uhh... whatever..."

"Lucas, please..."

"Damn... let me take you..."

Lucas sacrificed his stripped jacket and let Zoe wear it. He even sheltered her from the rain using his umbrella. Slowly, Zoe walked away home with Lucas at his side.

* * *

In the Internet cafe, Vergil was all alone playing Dota 2. Stephen wasn't there, Lucas wasn't there, and Cyrus was left behind in Iceland.

As he saw his Dire team's ancient destroyed and all of the teammates killed, Vergil slapped the table in rage and immediately face-palmed. He screamed in fury and quit the game shortly after his misery.

* * *

Stephen was also alone in the rainy playground. He, upon laying on the ground, gazed at the traveler in black. Thinking it was his idol Vergil, he rose up and ran.

"Vergil? Vergil, is that you?" he called and asked.

"I ain't Vergil Faulkerson, kid, but I am his friend." the traveler replied calmly.

"Are you the noob playing Juggernaut?"

"Exactly, but the name must be identified just to let you prove... that I'm a noob Juggernaut player."

"You're with Vergil Faulkerson during the flight, aren't you?"

"I haven't seen him in this place yet."

"But he was there! I've seen him in my own eyes!"

"Really? Now tell me. Where is Vergil?"

"I... I've seen him... in the cafe..."

"That Vergil... he even tried to follow me and include him on a plane ticket... Vergil wanted to go to the Philippines just for seeing you!"

"He even didn't tell that to me. And by the way, you're here for Zoe Arrieta, right?"

"Actually family vacation plus business, but I can say you're right. It's because Zoe blocked my way and stayed with her during lunch. Besides, Dota gamers are there even just to criticize my act."

"Zoe hates noobs, and she hates guys. How come you're her exception?"

"That changed her mind because she just said... that she loves me."

"Zoe loves you? I'll contact her for that."

"Never mind, Steph!" this time, it was Ailah who interrupted.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked.

"Ailah, Zoe's friend." Stephen answered.

"Stephen, I've seen Zoe in my own eyes! Zoe just kissed that guy you talk to!" Ailah made a gossip.

"Tactless." Lucas described.

"Zoe really loves that guy! He is Lucas Kyrkjegillen!" Ailah added her gossip to Stephen.

"Enough!" Stephen shouted.

There was silence, but Stephen turned back to Lucas.

"I understand, Juggernaut player. Actually, why Zoe hated guys is because of her ex-boyfriend. She grew bitter because of that."

"A Dota player?"

"No."

"I even had my ex-girlfriend too. But the hell I care. I was informed, too, that Zoe hates guys. I just made up my mind that I should've unfriended her in Steam and Facebook, but Zoe foiled my plan."

"Because Zoe exempted you, for she loved you!" Ailah said.

"Ailah!" Stephen insisted her not to interrupt.

"You're an Fnatic fan, right?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly. Actually, Stephen Avellino is my name; Steph for short. And you're Lucas, right?"

"Yeah, like you said, the noob Juggernaut player. And like what your Ailah said, Lucas Kyrkjegillen."

"Nice to meet you, by the way. What Ailah said about you can be true, too."

"Regarding Vergil, he's finding you. That's why he followed me during the flight. You know where he is, right?"

"Yeah, follow me. And Ailah, you know what to do." and both Lucas and Stephen left the playground.

"Stephen, dunno that Vergil guy. Can I follow both of you? Hey! Stephen! STEPHEN! COME BACK!" Ailah, who was left behind, followed them in a rush.

At the entrance of the cafe, Lucas and Stephen stopped walking. They gazed at the guy wearing black sando and brown trousers, and when that guy showed his face...

"Vergil?" both Lucas and Stephen were shocked, turning it was really Vergil.

"Eh... I just played Dota 2 and got lost. My prediction charm broke up. F*** this." Vergil sighed.

"So you're following me through a flight just for seeing your Stephen? He's here right now." Lucas informed.

"And I want a duel."

"If you can duel with Stephen via one-on-one solo mid, it can be possible."

"And that's exactly what I want. I will create a lobby for him. Wanna play, Stephen?"

"Gonna go, Vergil. I won't gonna interrupt your business."

"Whatever you say, Lucas."

* * *

In Dota 2, Stephen played as Phantom Lancer and Vergil played as Arc Warden. Stephen was assigned in the Radiant, and Vergil in the Dire.

"Are you ready, Vergil?" Stephen taunted.

"So it is said." Vergil replied.

They farmed, farmed, and farmed to level up and buy items. Suddenly...

* * *

 **Announcement and Notification:**

 _"First blood!"_

 _"Stephen drew first blood in killing Vergil!"_

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) just pwned Vergil (Arc Warden) for 712 gold!"_

* * *

Later...

"You have a one-man army, Stephen, huh? Now, can you survive my doopelganger with your doopelgangers?" Vergil taunted.

"You only have one illusion, Vergil. If two is better than one, nine is even better than two!" Stephen countered.

"Are you ready, Stephen?"

"Exactly. We're even Level 10 and still farming. Just expect whoever ganks."

* * *

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) just pwned Vergil (Arc Warden) for 345 gold!"_

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) destroyed a tower!"_

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen."_

* * *

"Exactly as I've planned." Stephen said.

"This! This can't be!" Vergil denied.

"Better luck next time, pal. This isn't even over."

"Still mid and in possible danger? No way for me."

Vergil went into the neutral creeps and did jungling. On the other hand, Stephen still pursued destroying the next midlane tower.

* * *

 _"Dire's middle tower is under attack."_

* * *

"Damn... Stephen continued to push!" Vergil insisted.

"I'm giving you a warning, Vergil." Stephen warned.

* * *

 _"Vergil (Arc Warden) denied a tower!"_

 _"Dire's middle tower has been denied!"_

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) just pwned Vergil (Arc Warden) for 323 gold!"_

 _"Killing spree!"_

 _"Vergil (Arc Warden) ended Stephen (Phantom Lancer)'s killing spree streak for 496 gold!"_

* * *

"Spark Wraith just killed you, fella." Vergil informed.

"But how about my clones?" Stephen insisted.

* * *

 _"Dire's middle tower is under attack!"_

* * *

"Want more, Vergil? Almost there before these clones fade!" Stephen challenged.

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen."_

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) destroyed a tower!"_

"Barracks are open! Meet me at the bottom runes!" Stephen said.

"As you wish." Vergil got serious.

"Clones on!" both yelled.

* * *

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) activated an illusion rune."_

 _"Vergil (Arc Warden) just pwned Stephen (Phantom Lancer) for 325 gold!"_

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) just pwned Vergil (Arc Warden) for 325 gold!"_

 _"Stephen (Phantom Lancer) destroyed a tower!"_

 _"Dire's bottom tower has fallen."_

* * *

"More illusions, huh? This made me in danger again." Vergil said.

"Close to GG. Look, Vergil, your barracks!" Stephen taunted.

Later...

* * *

 _"The Dire Top Melee Barracks was destroyed by Stephen!"_

 _"The Dire Top Ranged Barracks was destroyed by Stephen!"_

 _"All of the Dire's barracks have fallen. The Radiant now have mega creeps!"_

* * *

"What? Mega creeps in one-on-one? I can't believe it, Stephen!" Vergil was both amazed and shocked.

"Like I said, according to plan." Stephen said.

"My turn!"

"Your turn? I'm close to GG right now. Two towers left and all is well!"

* * *

 _"A tower was destroyed by The Radiant!"_

 _"A tower was destroyed by The Radiant!"_

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen!_

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen!"_

 _"Dire's Ancient is under attack!"_

* * *

"Say goodbye to your creeps, Vergil!" Stephen taunted.

* * *

 _"Radiant victory!"_

* * *

"Oh damn!" Vergil was a bit frustrated.

"Anyways, it's a close fight. It's just a game, dude. Taking it seriously will just make you carried away." Stephen said his fact.

"Enough! I'm tired of losing in games! I won't gonna lose anymore! If I'll lose, I will kill anyone who triggered my loss!"

"Even the best fall down sometimes, pal. You can't just win, win, and win."

"I don't care! I'm sick of losing!"

Enraged, Vergil left the Internet cafe. Stephen was left alone. Sighed, Steph ignored him and continued playing Dota 2.

"That Vergil... he's actually mad when losing. No sportsmanship in my case.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to Zoe's house and entered in. Zoe shivered even with the borrowed jacket. Since Lucas still had his knapsack on, he grabbed his white towel and covered Zoe's wet body.

"So, you're alright now?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah..." Zoe agreed, but still feeling the shivers.

"You're damn wet. Why did you even follow me in the rain?"

"I just want to be with you, like this."

With his white towel, Lucas wiped Zoe's hair, face and neck. He even took her spectacles off.

"Go change your outfit. Use your towel and get going." Lucas requested and grabbed his towel back.

* * *

In the eatery, Ailah, Mitzi and LJ chitchatted. It was all about Lucas.

"Lucas is here a while ago!" Ailah initiated.

"Zoe must be lucky. Luke went on a vacation here, I guess." Mitzi was opinionated.

"I've seen him in my own eyes! Even Zoe kissed his lips!"

"Hmmm... Zoe just kissed him? How could this be possible?"

"Like I said, I've seen the two eating in this place, like Luke just ate smoked fish and beef. After lunch, Zoe just confessed her feelings to Luke and kissed!"

"Well, since you lived here, I may agree."

"Ailah, you even took a picture of Zoe's kokkers?" LJ interrupted.

"No, I just spectate."

"Luke is so damn handsome, gals. He's tall, he's light-skinned, and he's calm and jamming. Of course Zoe fits him."

"Yeah, right. You know, LJ, you even have a kokker, aren't you?"

"Hell no, Ailah. Hell no."

"Come on, LJ, don't even lie to us. If you insist concealing the truth, we will be confused if you changed your mind." this time, it was Mitzi who talked to LJ.

"Oh damn... it's even true!"

"True for you, but actually you are taken by someone else."

"That one is not true!"

* * *

"Actually our vacation is for a month, we will have some sight-seeing or family outing if it will be planned. Possibly a beach frolic." Lucas said.

"So, after a month of vacation and business, you'll go back to Iceland, right?" Zoe, in yellow blouse and short blue pants, asked what will happen next.

"Exactly as planned. Actually my parents have outings with their office mates, they also have outings with me if possible. While their outing with office mates is approaching, I will also be free to have an outing all by myself, too, as long as I have needed money."

"Lucas... If you have summer outing for yourself... can I go with you?"

"If you are free and permitted, you can. At least, it's still my plan."

"I can be free as always. I'm permitted as long as I can beware of dangers. Also, I will also spend time being with you."

"Why are you still focused on me? You even have immediate appointments, don't you?"

"Well, I won't gonna mind on those, as long as I'm with you. I will even sacrifice my personal schedule for you."

"Like you said, our vacation is for a month. After this, I will go back to Iceland. But first, lemme have a summer outing."

"And where will that be?"

"Actually, it's still planning. Maybe you can suggest where, as long as you will be included in my outing. It will still be located in your country, though."

"By the way, where'd ya live?"

"Reykjavik, Iceland. And what about yours?"

"Manila. This place is where I live. And I can suggest a place for your outing, right?"

"Exactly."

* * *

At a sunny beach, it was Zoe who was sunbathing on a parasol. Having her shades on, grabbing her cell phone, and trying to access mobile data connection for Facebook, she took a fancy selfie with her camera and posted it on her timeline in FB. Lucas, with his swimming trunks on, just came closer to the parasol with his knapsack.

* * *

 _"FB: Zoe Arrieta added 16 new photos. - with Lucas Dale Kyrkjegillen"_

 _"ZOE: Here at El Nido beach (part 1)."_

* * *

Lucas, now taking a seat on the sandy ground, just grabbed his jars of yogurt and ate for his own snack.

"Hey Luke! Why can't we swim? Or ride a boat? Or have a sight-seeing like you said?" Zoe suggested.

"Well, if you want that for us to do, we will do that if you like." Lucas replied.

Island hopping, canoeing, snorkeling, hiking, swimming, surfing, sunset gazing; all are what Zoe and Lucas did in the said place. Every nice view, every selfie, this jutted down Zoe's moments with Lucas and added to her social posts.

In their sunset gazing, Lucas just warned Zoe about something personal.

"I just need something I had to do to you." he said.

"What something is it?" Zoe just asked the matter.

Embracing Zoe, Lucas slowly tilted his head to her. They both kissed each other with Lucas starting it first.

"Do you really love me, Luke?" Zoe asked again.

"I did it to you in exchange of the same thing you did to me. But much like... you liked it." it was Lucas who calmly stated.

"Yes, anything you did for me is what I really love, even this."

"It's actually for myself, until you get involved in such outing."

"You know why I did this? Because I love you! I don't want you to wander alone! I don't want myself to be left behind just because of you!"

"And that's exactly according to your plan."

"I did this... for you..."

"I actually don't want to be alone in such outing, though. That's why I informed you; and with this, it's all worth it."

"Yeah. All worth it for us. And without your vacation, we will always be chat mates. It's a coincidence for me."

"Coincidence for you. But anyway, it's actually business and outings. Mine is all about outings and gaming. You have your own hobbies for sure."

"But I include you on my list."

"If you say so, then go ahead."

Zoe again initiated a kiss to Lucas. After this, she leaned on his shoulder while he just stayed still and embraced her.

Their summer outing lasted for five days before going back home.

Zoe posted about the same vacation trip with Lucas being tagged. At the cafe, it was all surfing and gaming for her. Lucas was not even present.

"This is my BEST DAY I EVER HAD with Luke!" Zoe said upon looking at her posted pictures with Lucas. All in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, and other social sites she had accounts on.

* * *

Outside, in the playground, the band of four girls grabbed each of their cell phones and surfed the Internet. Ailah, Mitzi, Jeanne and LJ all saw the posts of Zoe regarding the beach outing with Lucas.

"Well, they've got a date!" Jeanne said.

"Ayieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ailah screamed upon seeing the posts.

"And look! I like the picture that both kissed!" Mitzi complimented.

"It has already proven!" LJ added.

"At least Zoe has given an opportunity from Luke, because Luke even had plans for himself." Ailah said the plan.

"What plan?" Jeanne asked.

"Like this! Beach outing!"

"Oh... OK. Luke just planned that summer outing, right? What Zoe did is that she wanted to go with him in such place, supposedly for Lucas himself."

"Zoe doesn't want Luke to travel alone. She is actually concerned of him in that situation."

"I know. Concerned, expressive, outspoken, caring; that's what Zoe is right now, regarding Luke. Luke, on the other hand, is originally cold, reserved, calm, and just doesn't care of anything unrelated."

"They're actually opposite towards each other. But, opposites attract. They're even fit for each other."

"Exactly as it is."

* * *

Lucas walked alone on the streets far from the eatery, cafe, or playground. He just walked straight towards the eatery.

No one intervened on his walk. Even Zoe, Vergil, or Stephen weren't there.

On the other hand, it was Vergil sitting on the entrance of the cafe. Lucas, coming closer to the cafe, was witnessed.

"Lucas." Vergil called.

"Yeah." Lucas responded to him.

"What took you so long?"

"And why are you just staying here?"

"I'm waiting for you, to ask you for a duel."

"Duel? Vergil, I'm actually a noob for you to duel me."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you'll surrender right now."

"Why must I? I played Dota 2 for fun, not for gambling."

"This may be fun. Money is just spent for gaming time, not for gambling. Two hours and enough."

"Fine with me. No regrets, no complaints; and when losing, no madness."

"I will follow that."

* * *

In the cafe, Vergil picked as Riki and Lucas picked as Bloodseeker. They started at the middle lane. Lucas was assigned at the Dire and Vergil at the Radiant.

"Are you ready, Lucas?" Vergil challenged.

"Well, it's obvious, Vergil." Lucas replied.

* * *

 **Announcement and Notification:**

 _"The battle begins!"_

 _"Vergil (Riki) activated a Bounty rune."_

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) activated a Bounty rune."_

"Luke! No one's in mid!" Vergil analyzed.

"You'll go bot, Ver! I'll go top!" Lucas suggested.

"What? I'll go mid!"

"OK, we'll farm first till Level 6, and we'll go mid for a clash!"

"Ah, well, let's do it as you suggested."

Later...

* * *

 _"First blood!"_

 _"Vergil drew first blood in killing Lucas!"_

 _"Vergil (Riki) just pwned Lucas (Bloodseeker) for 728 gold!"_

* * *

"Oh... Didn't see that coming..." Lucas calmly admitted.

"It's all according to your plan!" Vergil taunted.

"Well, we'll do the same thing... again."

"Sure you say."

* * *

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) just pwned Vergil (Riki) for 389 gold!"_

* * *

"Damn! That rupture!" Vergil shouted.

"I'm actually close to death, Vergil. I might not know if that rupture works on your blink." Lucas stated.

"Luke, your rupture from BS works on my blink strike from Riki."

"Well, I understand."

"Well, winner takes a faster hand. We must act quick in order to decide a kill!"

"Whatever you say, pal."

* * *

 _"Vergil (Riki) just pwned Lucas (Bloodseeker) for 355 gold!"_

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) just pwned Vergil (Riki) for 355 gold!"_

* * *

"Anyone can act fast, Vergil. Even me and you." Lucas stated.

"Still, I classify you as a noob even if you're slowly getting more skilled." Vergil taunted.

"If noobs are to be punished for you, noobs are the beginning of being pros for me. You can be skilled at any task, but you cannot be skilled at everything unless you're eager and determined to learn at it. You can't be strong... if you ain't weak."

"Well, if this is what you say, I'll prove to you that as a pro, I'm skilled and learned, and I won't lose!"

* * *

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) just pwned Vergil (Riki) for 348 gold!"_

 _"A tower was destroyed by the Dire!"_

 _"A tower was destroyed by the Radiant!"_

 _"Radiant's middle tower has fallen."_

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen."_

* * *

"Not this time, though..." Vergil clarified.

"But you said that you won't lose. Why can't you find a way to win back?" Lucas asked.

"OK, even if my Riki has an invisible mode, I have to be careful of your Bloodseeker."

"Same will do for my Bloodseeker, careful of your Riki."

"Luke, get ready for a surprise."

* * *

 _"Vergil (Riki) just pwned Lucas (Bloodseeker) for 345 gold!"_

 _"Vergil (Riki) destroyed a tower!"_

 _"A tower was destroyed by the Dire!"_

 _"Dire's bottom tower has fallen."_

 _"Radiant's top tower has fallen."_

* * *

"Surprise? Got it." Lucas taunted.

Later...

* * *

 _"Vergil (Riki) just pwned Lucas (Bloodseeker) for 323 gold!"_

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) just pwned Vergil (Riki) for 323 gold!"_

 _"A tower was destroyed by the Radiant!"_

 _"A tower was destroyed by the Dire!"_

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen."_

 _"Radiant's middle tower has fallen."_

 _"Dire's middle barracks are under attack!"_

 _"Radiant's middle barracks are under attack!"_

* * *

Some minutes later...

* * *

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) destroyed a tower!"_

 _"Vergil (Riki) destroyed a tower!"_

 _"Lucas (Bloodseeker) just pwned Vergil (Riki) for 380 gold!"_

 _"Radiant's middle tower has fallen."_

 _"Dire's middle tower has fallen."_

 _"Radiant's ancient is under attack!"_

 _"Dire's ancient is under attack!"_

 _"Vergil (Riki) just pwned Lucas (Bloodseeker) for 395 gold!"_

* * *

"Race to the ancients! Let us check our own ancients!" Vergil suggested.

"Same score, different heroes, different strategies, one advantageous winner. Now you win, Vergil." Lucas stated.

"Prove it right."

"Just analyze."

* * *

 _"Dire victory!"_

* * *

"What? Are you serious, noob?" Vergil was frustrated.

"It's all according to your plan." Lucas taunted.

"My plan? You bastard! Supposedly I win, Lucas, but it's you who won!"

"What I said to you, Vergil, is: No regrets, no complaints; and when losing, no madness."

"LUKE, THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"A true pro doesn't only celebrate his victory. He also learns from his defeat. Yes, you call me a noob, I can lose many times in a match. Ver, Dota 2 is just an amusing game. Frustration in your defeat just makes you act like a retard."

"Yes I know, but what about this? Shall I accept defeat from such an unfair gameplay? You're the one who's retarded!"

"What made it unfair in your part?"

"YOU made it unfair, Luke."

"Me? Making this game unfair? Vergil, this isn't unfair, man. It's only in your own perception. Also, a game is a game. Expressing your negative sentiments while playing Dota 2 is just pointless."

"Pointless?"

The enraged Vergil grabbed his chair and battered Lucas. He even punched him hard and maimed him using his chair. While Lucas cannot fight back because of such injuries, Vergil grabbed a pointed knife in his pocket and stabbed his back hard.

"You know what, Luke, you lied to me at the end. F*** you."

Vergil slowly left out of the cafe until being confronted by a band of girls.

"Is that... Vergil?" Ailah analyzed.

"Vergil? I thought you're looking for Lucas." Jeanne insisted.

"Lucas is dead, fool." Vergil interrupted.

"So you're Vergil, right?"

"And who are you to fight for Lucas?"

"We are here to find him, not to fight for him." Ailah interrupted.

"And why are you blocking my way?" Vergil asked.

"Why do we have to block YOUR way? Vergil, Luke is who we find, not you."

"Like I said, Luke is dead, you retards. Do I have to say it out again?"

"WHERE IS LUKE?"

"We last met in the cafe. So, piss off."

"No, YOU must piss off! We'll go to the cafe for him to be seen."

"And I don't want you to go there. Stand aside or you're next?"

"We're next?"

"You wanna be dead like Lucas? If not, then stand aside!"

"Did you kill him?"

"What?"

"DID YOU KILL HIM?"

"I won't gonna entertain your questions, b****. I want you all to piss off."

"F*** you!"

Vergil left the band of girls alone. Ailah started to cry loud. Jeanne, Mitzi, and LJ were carried away by her emotions.

"We must inform Zoe about this!" Jeanne screamed.

"If Zoe will know this, we will be in danger!" Ailah denied.

"I don't care! If this is all about her kokkers, Zoe must know this from that Vergil guy!" LJ insisted.

"Jeanne, all we have to do is to track that Vergil down!" Mitzi added.

"We'll call the police!" Ailah insisted the other way.

"You must do it, Ailah. LJ and Mitzi will rush to Zoe!" Jeanne planned.

"Why must we?" Mitzi was perplexed.

"If you want a Dota player like Zoe to be informed about another Dota player like Lucas, you must do this! Vergil is the reason why Lucas died, and it's all because of Dota!" Ailah interrupted.

"That Vergil is stupid!" Mitzi went away in a rush. LJ followed her.

* * *

A knock at the door of Zoe's house was heard.

"Who's there?" Zoe was curious.

"Mitzi Oquialda." the visitor answered.

"Mitzi?"

"Zoe, there's a bad frigging news."

Zoe opened the door, and confirmed that it was Mitzi. Mitzi went inside her house.

"What the hell is that bad news you say?" Zoe asked.

"Lucas... He's dead..." Mitzi was saddened while uttering her reply.

"The f***?"

"Zoe, I'm serious. He's killed in the Internet cafe."

"He's dueling with a Dota player?"

"Yes, a Dota player other than you dueled with Luke. Vergil's the name."

"What? Vergil Faulkerson?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's Vergil."

"Vergil? It's a Dota player Stephen mentioned!"

"Stephen? That clinger of Ailah?"

"Exactly."

"That Vergil guy killed your lover after playing Dota 2!"

Upon hearing Mitzi's last words, Zoe was furious, immediately shedding tears in her eyes. She threw her tablet to the floor, and destroyed her personal table with a flower vase and picture frames containing pictures of herself and Lucas.

"Zoe? Zoe, what are you doing?" Mitzi was shocked.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Zoe screamed furiously, sobbing.

"Zoe, please stop!"

"AND I'M LOSING EVERYTHING I HAVE WITH LUKE!"

"Zoe, I'm begging you..."

"Do you know what I feel when losing a boyfriend, Mitzi? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL?"

A bear hug initiated by Mitzi was instantly received by Zoe. They both sobbed. LJ, outside Zoe's house, even sobbed upon hearing her last words.

"Zoe... we know that you really love that Lucas guy, we support all your decisions, but lemme tell you this. Lucas didn't break you up. He died for you, he died while struggling to be a Dota pro just like you. Luke didn't die for nothing, Zoe. He died for every one he treasured and loved the most. This includes you. Just because Lucas died doesn't mean it's over for both of you. Even his death cannot stop his love for you." Mitzi shared her piece of advice.

"I know, Mitzi. Even in Dota 2 he showed his love for me. I don't care if he's a noob. Noobs are not to be underestimated with. Outside the game, he proved that my mentalities are wrong. Not all guys are giving false hope. Not all guys are taken by someone else. Some guys are loyal to the ones they love." Zoe replied.

"It's hard losing a special friend, right? It's really, really f***ing hard. You will even be hurt when you lose a special friend, just like your boyfriend who just died."

"Mitzi, I apologize if I will decide this for real. If Luke really dies, I won't have another guy. I won't have a love life anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of being in love with guys. I even lost everything I had with Luke, just because he died. He's the one who changed me. He's the one who is different from other guys. What's next? He was gone!"

"You still can't move on. You still had feelings for Luke, right? By the time you can visit his corpse, say what you wanna say."

* * *

Stephen walked to the cafe but was stopped by LJ.

"Steph! Stop!" LJ shouted to grab his attention.

"Eh?" Stephen was perplexed.

"Stephen, that cafe has Lucas' corpse lying on the floor!"

"Lucas died?"

"Yes, a Dota player killed him!"

"I'm pretty sure it's Vergil! I'm gonna go to him. Piss off!"

"Stephen!"

Stephen ran fast to find Vergil, but LJ was left behind.

"VERGIL!" Stephen screamed in rage.

"STEPHEN, STOP!" LJ screamed, kneeling and sobbing.

* * *

A video call by Stephen was initiated to Cyrus, who was still in Iceland.

"You know Vergil? He killed Lucas after playing Dota 2!" Stephen warned.

"S***! That Vergil! He's a REAL NOOB, no longer Lucas. Right, dude?" Cyrus criticized.

"Yeah!"

"If Vergil comes back here, I will reprimand."

"OK, go ahead, pal."

* * *

The first-aiders prepared Lucas' injured body for transportation to the hospital by an ambulance. The internet cafe was closed, and Vergil was yet to be found by the policemen.

Zoe, who was still trapped in her room, gazed the scenario while shedding tears in her eyes. It was the night after Lucas' brutal encounter with Vergil.


	3. Credits

**Storyboard:** Ralph Emirson Albuera

 **Co-creation:** Myron Dale Loyola

 **Character creations:**

* Myron Dale Loyola (for Zoe, Lucas, Anthony, and Jayne)

* Ralph Emirson Albuera (for Ailah, Vergil, Mitzi, Stephen, Cyrus, LJ, Jeanne)

 **Character full naming:** Ralph Emirson Albuera

 **Plot suggestions:** Ralph Emirson Albuera and Myron Dale Loyola

 **With the participation of:** Zoe Jayne Catalan

 **Elska Characters** (with their complete names):

* Lucas Dale Kyrkjegillen

* Zoe Arrieta

* Ailah Sydiengco

* Vergil Faulkerson

* Mitzi Oquialda

* Stephen Avellino

* LJ Salumbides

* Cyrus Lofgren

* Marie Jeanne Torres

* Anthony Rivera

* Jayne Nicole Lindberg


End file.
